E depois de três anos, a confissão tão aguardada
by Cici Snst
Summary: Depois que a guerra contra os quincies terminou, Ichigo começou a perceber que seus sentimentos por sua linda amiga ruiva eram muito mais que uma simples amizade. Será que finalmente ele terá coragem de se declarar a ela? - Ichihime


Depois da dura guerra contra os quincies e da derrota de Yhwach, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado e Uriyu, voltaram ao mundo dos vivos e seguiram com as suas vidas como estudantes de ensino médio.

Eles queriam continuar ajudando, porém o novo capital geral Shunsui Kyouraku disse que eles deveriam voltar para suas famílias, pois apesar de tudo não pertenciam àquele mundo.

Rukia e Renji iriam permanecer por mais tempo na Soul Society e não veriam mais tanto os seus queridos amigos, mas a amizade forjada durante todos esses três anos se manteria para sempre.

A despedida foi difícil, mas eles sabiam que deveria ser assim. Foi até cogitado que Ichigo não retornasse ao mundo dos vivos, entretanto o rapaz não aceitou, pois apesar de gostar de ser um shinigami substituto, sua vida não era lá. Ele queria estudar, ver sua família e se divertir com seus amigos.

Assim voltaram e terminaram o ensino médio e cada um escolheu o seu caminho. Ichigo entrou na faculdade e começou a estudar literatura inglesa e Uriyu, medicina. Sado continuou a treinar, pois queria ser um lutador. Orihime não entrou para a faculdade, pois não tinha condições financeiras para isso, então continuou trabalhando na ABC Cookies onde foi rapidamente promovida à subgerente.

Com o início da vida adulta e muitas responsabilidades, os amigos não se viam mais com tanta frequência, porém sempre que podiam se reuniam para se ver e conversar. Eram momentos divertidos e nostálgicos, mas que duravam pouco, infelizmente.

Durante esses encontros, Ichigo começou a prestar mais atenção na sua amiga ruiva e ele nem sabia bem o porquê. Talvez por ele agora não ser mais um adolescente e sim um homem e por isso estava começando a prestar mais atenção no sexo oposto.

Na faculdade por ter ficado mais alto e atlético começou a ficar popular entre as colegas, porém apesar de ter tido alguns encontros nenhuma delas foi capaz de fazê-lo se interessar realmente. Quando saía com alguma dessas moças, a imagem que sempre lhe vinha à cabeça era de Orihime.

Entretanto a ruiva era apenas uma querida amiga. Eles tinham passado por muitas coisas juntas, tinham ficado mais próximos, mas ainda não tinham ultrapassado a linha da amizade. Nunca haviam saído apenas os dois e quando se encontravam sempre havia mais gente com eles.

E assim o tempo foi passando e numa noite, o shinigami substituto foi surpreendido pela visita inesperada de Rukia e Renji. Seus amigos shinigamis finalmente reconheceram seus sentimentos um pelo outro, tinham se casado oficialmente e agora o estavam convidado para a cerimônia que seria realizada na Soul Society. Alguns dias depois recebeu uma mensagem de grupo de Orihime perguntando se eles podiam ajudá-la a preparar o presente de casamento de Rukia que seria um véu bordado a mão. O rapaz prontamente ofereceu sua residência como ponto de encontro da turma.

Alguns dias depois, Ichigo chegou a sua casa e encontrou todos os seus amigos reunidos. A ruiva estava coordenando o trabalho e tinha trazido alguns bolos da ABC Cookies.

Deste dia para a festa foi um pulo. A cerimônia de casamento foi muito bonita e Orihime não parava de chorar. O ruivo então se prontificou a ficar com a câmera para tirar as fotos para que ela pudesse chorar em paz.

Durante a festa o shinigami substituto não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva, o que não passou despercebido para Rukia e Renji. Aliás, os dois, há muito tempo, já tinham percebido o interesse de seu amigo pela linda moça e resolveram dar um empurrão no rapaz para que ele tomasse a iniciativa e se declarasse para a sua amiga.

Quando eles estavam indo embora, Renji os acompanhou até o Senkaimon e durante a caminhada até lá provocou o amigo:

"Você está apaixonado por ela, não é? Não deixe uma garota tão legal esperar por tanto tempo."

Ichigo sabia que seu amigo de cabelos vermelhos estava certo, mas quando foi responder, ele já estava correndo em direção de Orihime, Sado e Uriyu que caminhavam mais a frente. Só o viu afastar a ruiva deles que caminhou em sua direção.

"Kurosaki kun está conversando também? Eu vou andar um pouco de longe de todos vocês"- disse um pouco abatida.

"Não eu... parece que eu não tenho que ir conversar com eles" – falou o rapaz.

Os dois começaram então a ter uma conversa amigável, falando sobre a festa, entretanto Ichigo não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que o amigo lhe falara. Quando já estavam chegando ao portão, ele disse.

"Ei, Inoue... Há algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você, então da próxima vez, você poderia sair comigo?"

Orihime olhou surpresa para seu amigo e com um sorriso doce respondeu:

"Mas é claro, Kurosaki Kun!"

Depois dessa conversa alguns dias se passaram e o shinigami substituto ainda não tivera a coragem de chamar a ruiva para sair com ele. A moça estava curiosa para saber o que ele lhe queria falar, porém resolveu esperar a sua ligação.

Um dia, quando estava trabalhando, Orihime recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Ichigo, convidando-a para sair. Com o coração aos pulos respondeu que sim e combinaram de se encontrar no próximo sábado para ir ao cinema no novo shopping da cidade. Ele a buscaria às seis da tarde e a bela jovem estava muito ansiosa para o encontro.

Seria a primeira vez que sairiam apenas os dois juntos. A moça não podia acreditar que isso fosse acontecer, porém tinha sonhado com esse momento durante longos cinco anos e jamais pensou que esse sonho, um dia, iria se realizar.

No dia combinado, o ruivo chegou um pouco antes no apartamento de sua bela amiga de tão ansioso que estava. Era estranho, pois nunca se sentira assim perto dela. Talvez fosse porque dessa vez o que estava pretendendo fazer iria mudar de vez o relacionamento que eles tiveram até agora. Nervoso, então bateu na sua porta e quando ela o abriu, seu coração disparou.

"Inoue, você está linda...".

"Ahh, obrigada Kurosaki Kun..." – a moça sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, pois era a primeira vez que ele havia falado que ela estava linda.

Foram então até o shopping e Ichigo comprou os tickets do cinema para poderem assistir o filme. Ele tinha escolhido uma comédia romântica, para que talvez este o inspirasse a fazer o que estava em sua mente e em seu coração.

Durante a sessão, compartilharam um grande balde de pipoca e de vez em quando seus dedos se tocavam os fazendo corar, porém como estava escuro, nenhum dos dois perceberam o rubor um do rosto do outro. O filme finalmente terminou e foram comer alguma coisa, conversando animadamente sobre a história que tinham assistido.

As horas passaram rapidamente e resolveram ir embora. Como era primavera e a noite estava bem agradável, decidiram ir caminhando até o apartamento de Orihime. Ichigo ainda não tinha tido coragem de confessar seus sentimentos para a sua amiga, mas passando perto de parque que estava iluminado devido a um festival das cerejeiras, que estavam totalmente floridas, resolveu que este seria o local perfeito para se declarar.

"Inoue, vamos caminhar no parque? Está uma noite agradável... o que acha?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Claro, Kurosaki kun, eu gostaria muito..." – a ruiva responde com as bochechas vermelhas.

O rapaz então a levou para debaixo de uma cerejeira, onde havia um banco e estava menos movimentado.

"Vamos nos sentar aqui?" – pergunta para a linda jovem ao seu lado.

"Sim, eu estava querendo sentar um pouco mesmo e apreciar essa linda paisagem. Eu adoro essa época. A primavera, para mim, é a estação mais linda do ano e eu adoro também ver as cerejeiras floridas!" – fala a moça animadamente.

"Sim, eu também gosto" – fala olhando ao longe.

"Kurosaki kun, algo está te incomodando?" – depois de tantos anos, Orihime conhecia muito bem seu amigo e sabia quando ele estava incomodado com algo.

"Bom, Inoue... Lembra no casamento da Rukia que eu lhe disse que eu queria conversar com você sobre algo?"

"Sim, claro que eu me lembro. Pode falar Kurosaki Kun, se estiver com algum problema pode falar para mim que eu te ajudo. Afinal somos amigos não é?" – nesse momento Ichigo quase perdeu a coragem de se confessar, mas mesmo que tivesse que arriscar sua amizade com a ruiva, ele teria que falar, pois já não aguentava mais guardar seus sentimentos por ela dentro dele.

"Bom... Inoue... Já nos conhecemos há tantos anos, passamos por tantas coisas juntas, mas é difícil falar o que eu quero lhe falar..." – Orihime ficou então aguardando pacientemente o que seu amigo de longa data tinha para lhe dizer.

"Sabe... depois que toda aquela loucura terminou e nossas vidas começaram a voltar ao normal acabamos meios que nos distanciando principalmente depois do ensino médio...".

"Mas ainda nos vemos de vez em quando, não é Kurosaki Kun?"

"Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa. Antes dos víamos praticamente todos os dias e comecei a sentir falta de nossa convivência diária, dos nossos amigos, mas principalmente... de você..." – diz sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Kurosaki kun..."

"Deixe-me terminar, antes que eu perca a coragem, Inoue... O que eu estou tentando dizer é que... eu gosto de você... que eu estou apaixonado por você. Aliás, acho que eu sempre gostei de você, Inoue...".

A ruiva perplexa, não sabia o que falar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela tentou em vão segurá-las, porém não conseguiu, tal era a emoção que estava sentindo nesse momento.

"Inoue! Por favor, não chore! Me desculpe... Vou entender se você não sentir o mesmo, mas..."

"Eu também gosto de você, Kurosaki kun...".

"Ahnnn?" – Ichigo estava surpreso. Como ele nunca tinha percebido isso?

"Eu sempre gostei de você. Acho que eu comecei a gostar de você desde que te vi naquele trágico dia em que meu irmão morreu..." – diz entre soluços.

"Sério? Nossa eu sou um idiota mesmo...".

"Imagina... – diz balançando a cabeça – tudo tem o seu tempo. Você vivia lutando contra inimigos poderosos e não tinha tempo para pensar em garotas, apesar de que...".

"Apesar o que?"

"Apesar de eu achar que você gostava da Kuchiki san...".

Ichigo arregala os olhos, surpresa com a declaração da ruiva. Como ela podia pensar que ele gostava daquela baixinha irritante? Sim, Rukia tinha mudado o seu mundo, mas a shinigami era como se fosse sua irmã mais velha ou talvez uma mentora para ele.

"Inoue, eu nunca gostei da Rukia romanticamente. Ela é apenas uma grande amiga para mim.".

"É que vocês sempre estavam juntos... sei lá e eu achava que vocês faziam um bonito casal.".

"Que besteira, Inoue. A única por quem eu me interessei, sempre foi você..." – diz segurando a bochecha direita dela e limpando os últimos vestígios das lágrimas que ela tinha derrubado há poucos minutos atrás. A moça então sorri feliz por saber que era correspondida.

"E aí, como ficamos? Você aceitaria ser minha namorada?" – pergunta ansioso o shinigami substituto.

"Mas é claro que sim! Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis!" – responde a linda jovem com um meigo sorriso.

Com a mão acariciando a bochecha da ruiva, ele se aproxima mais seu rosto do dela. Seu polegar então começa a lhe acariciar o lábio inferior. A jovem com o rosto totalmente corado sente seu coração disparar mais ainda nesse momento, como se estivesse antecipando o que estava por vir. Fechando os olhos se entregou às sensações que o rapaz que amava estava lhe proporcionando o que ele entendeu como um sinal para que avançasse.

Devagar, fechou a distância entre eles e finalmente seus lábios se tocaram e o tão esperado primeiro beijo deles aconteceu. Ichigo então pensou que os lábios dela eram mais doces e suaves do que imaginava e pouco a pouco começou a aprofundar o beijo. Orihime totalmente inebriada permitiu que ele explorasse sua boca, fazendo a tremer de emoção. Tomada por um desejo inexplicável, jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo enquanto que ele a puxou pela cintura fazendo que ela ficasse mais próxima de si.

Após alguns minutos eles se separam pela falta de ar, totalmente corados e ofegantes. Os dois jamais imaginavam que um primeiro beijo fosse assim, digamos tão viciante. Ichigo puxa a bela jovem contra seu peito, acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

"Inoue, eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você" – diz o rapaz no ouvido dela.

"Eu também, Kurosaki kun... Será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?" – pergunta a ruiva meio envergonhada.

"O que? Pode pedir...".

"Será que você poderia me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome?".

"Claro, só se você me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome também, Orihime..." – ele fala sentindo o rosto queimar.

"Sim, Ichigo...". – responde totalmente corada.

E a partir daquela noite, depois de cinco longos anos, finalmente eles tinham cruzado a tênue linha que separava a amizade do amor, um sentimento que o shinigami substituto sempre nutriu pela amiga, mas que ele nunca tinha entendido bem o que era. Agora ele compreendia perfeitamente que tudo que tinha feito por ela e a preocupação pela doce garota eram mais que uma simples amizade.


End file.
